El amor del Sombrerero Loco
by hyoz
Summary: Él no lo sabia al principio, pero el amor era una cosa terrible a veces. ¿Qué harán tanto el Sombrerero como Alicia? ¿Que pasa despues de que ella se marcha? TRADUCCIÓN.
1. ¿Amor?

**THE MAD HATTERS' LOVE.  
**(_El amor del Sombrerero Loco_)

**Derechos**: Antes que nada, este fic no es mío, es una traducción del fanfiction **The Mad Hatters' Love**, de **I LOVE JACK ATLAS** quien es una maravillosa persona por haber escrito esto. Todos los derechos a ella, a Tim Burton, Disney y Lewis Carroll, la mente brillante detrás del entero universo de Alicia. Para ver la versión original clickeá en el enlace en mi perfil.

**Disclaimer**: First of all, this great fic isn't mine, all the rights to **_ilovejackatlas_**, who's a wonderful person for having written this and to Tim Burton, Disney and Lewis Carroll the beautiful mind behind the entire Alice world. To see the original one click the link on my profile.

**Aclaración antes de leer**: Chess-Chessur es como le dicen ellos de cariño al gato Chseire. _Esto es de la nueva película, justo después de que Alicia se marcha. Tiene personajes de la película! trama de la película! spoilers!_

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO I  
**_¿AMOR?_

SOMBRERERO LOCO

¿Por qué no la detuve? Debí haberlo hecho, no quería que se marchara. ¡Por favor, Alicia! Por favor dime que este es **MI **sueño y que **me** despertaré de esto. No podía creer que se marchara, sobre todo sin decir adiós. La vi convertirse en un soplo de humo negro y rápidamente desaparecer. Alcancé mi mano demasiado tarde en el aire vacío.

Se había ido.

—Alicia —dije quedamente, sorprendido de lo rápido que se había marchado. Mi humor feliz que me levantaba hace unos momentos, todo desapareció con ella.

Me quede de pie allí entre lo que fue una vez, hace unos momentos, un campo de batalla. ¿Por qué me sentí tan vacío? Ya se había marchado antes y estuve bien. ¿Por qué, que era diferente ahora?

Recordé sus pequeñas manos y rizos dorados que se abrigaban alrededor de su rostro sonriente. Esta había sido la vez pasada que había estado aquí, mucho más joven que ahora. Ahí estaba este sentimiento de pérdida, pero sabía que estaba viva, por lo menos.

—¿Sombrerero? —la Reina Blanca dijo, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. Me volví con una sonrisa en mi cara. Sonreír era la única cosa que podía hacer para impedir reventar en histeria y llanto. —¿Sí señora? —dije, con mi voz alegre. —¿Estás bien? —dijo ella, mirando a las caras preocupadas y entristecidas de todos. —¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¿Por qué no? quiero decir, fue su decisión ¡dejarle vivir su propia vida! —dije, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo con los dientes.

* * *

Caminé por la multitud mientras ellos se separaban como yo me acercaba. Le sonreí a las caras de todos, pero tan pronto como pasé la última persona, una lágrima manchó mi mejilla. No me pude mantener mucho más tiempo sin llorar. —¿Sombrerero? —preguntó Chessur, con su cara de gato mirando fijamente en mí, flotando en el aire. —Sí, ¿qué pasa Chess? —pregunté, tomando mi sombrero lejos de su alcance. La última cosa que quería ahora era soltarle mi sombrero al gato.

Él (su cuerpo entero) apareció enfrente de mí, casi haciéndome tropezar con él. —Bien, ahora ¿por qué estás tan contento? ¿Todos están llorando y tú simplemente decides alejarte sonriendo? —dijo Chess en su tono natural de voz. —Bueno, no sé lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo. Solo que no me siento bien. Quiero estar solo —dije, caminando alrededor del gato gris y azul.

—Sí, no todos los días pierdes a la persona que amas —dijo Chess. Escuché sus ligeros pasos desde detrás de mí. Me detuve en estado de shock. ¿Amor? ¿Yo? ¿Alicia? ¿No podría, cierto? Es sólo que daría tanto por ella. Le soltaría mi cabeza a la Reina de Corazones por ella. ¿No es para eso para lo que los amigos son?

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No estoy enamorado de Alicia! —dije, con una risita ligera después de eso para ocultar mi asombro. ¿Lo estaba?

Chessur me miró y comenzó a reír. ¿De qué se estaba riendo?

—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo Chess entre risas. —Sombrerero Loquito, tus acciones y tus ojos hablan por sí mismos. Puedo ver lo que sientes y siento de la misma manera, pero no a esa magnitud.

Mi cuerpo se quedó frío cuando me di cuenta de la veracidad de las palabras de Chess. Mi boca se abrió ligeramente, añadiéndose a mi shock. Yo ESTABA enamorado de Alicia. No lo había notado antes. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?

Los árboles que nos rodeaban, a Chessur y a mí, parecieron hacerse más grandes y más amenazadores. Me sentía tan pequeño ahora, tan solo. —Alicia —dije, con lágrimas en el momento rayando mi cara. Caí de rodillas y me agarré el pecho con los brazos. Chess se coló junto a mí y se sentó a mi lado. —¡Va a estar bien, Sombrerero! ¡Ella regresara! Volverá a nosotros algún día, así que no te preocupes! —dijo, tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.

—Pero, no me recordara —dije, sabiendo que ella podría no regresar nunca. Sabía eso, con el tiempo (quizás nunca) regresaría, quizás podría tener un marido e hijos. Algo me hizo sentir esta extraña sensación. Creo que mi corazón se rompió.

No pude contener las lágrimas que ahora corrían por mi cara. Alicia.

Chessur desapareció y escuché el ligero arrastrar de alguien caminando. —Sombrerero —la suave voz dijo, llena de empatía. Miré a la reina y le sonreí aunque mi corazón estuviera roto. —¿Sí mi reina? —pregunté, limpiando mi garganta, limpiando mi cara y poniéndome en pie. Enderecé mi abrigo y sacudí el polvo de mis pantalones. La reina examinó mis ojos y su rostro se suavizó.

—¿Por qué lloras? —dijo ella, limpiando una lágrima que yo había omitido. Sonreí y pasé a su lado.

—Por nada, mi reina —dije antes de devolver mi sombrero a mi cabeza y despacio alejarme.


	2. El hombre de ojos verdes

**CAPÍTULO II  
**_EL HOMBRE DE OJOS VERDES._

**ALICIA**

Yo no podía casarme con ese bruto, putrefacto hombre al que ellos llaman 'lord'. No lo quería. Nunca podría amarlo...

Desde que volví del país de las maravillas, he estado empezando a olvidar las cosas que pasé por allí. Sólo una cara no se desvanecía en mi mente.

El Sombrerero Loco. Me pregunté lo qué él hacía en este momento. Adivino que yo no había hecho aquella verdadera diferencia en su vida. La gente en las obras solía pedir y suplicar a su amor para que se quedara. Supongo que él no sentía de la misma manera por mí.

Sin embargo, ahora que ya había respondido a todas mis preguntas, no sabía qué hacer. Deseaba tanto estar de regreso en el país de las maravillas, pero ahora, nosotras volvíamos a Londres. Ya que me negué a casarme con esa escoria de Lord, ellos (con excepción de su padre), casi me echaron a patadas de su tierra. Pero en su propiedad estaba el único portal conocido al país de las Maravillas.

—¡Por favor! —le rogué a mi madre como abordamos el carruaje. —¡Por favor madre no podemos! ¡Por favor, déjame quedarme aquí! —dije mientras recordaba la cara del Sombrerero Loco como me marchaba.

Lágrimas estaban rodando por mi cara, mi madre parecía impresionada. —Alicia, ¿por qué estás haciendo tanto alboroto sobre esto? Tú eres la que no esposó al Lord. ¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí? Este lugar no tiene más ningún valor —mi madre dijo, metiéndose en el carruaje de caballos. Yo solo me quedé de pie en la puerta abierta, inmóvil.

—¡Y si te dijera, que pondrías ponerme en la casa con esos locos! ¡Mamá, por favor! —le pedí una vez más, mi madre simplemente me miró. —Entra en el carruaje Alicia —dijo fríamente. —No —dije como agaché mi cabeza. ¡No podía marcharme, no, me reusaba!

Comencé a correr, con el viento azotando alrededor de mi cuerpo. Lágrimas cubrían mi cara, sólo quería ver todas sus caras de nuevo. Una, la que deseaba ver, era la de un hombre de grandes ojos verdes y cabello naranja.

Corrí, y corrí, y corrí hasta que estuve perdida. Entré corriendo en aquel laberinto parecido a un bosque, hasta que caí. ¿Qué pasó después de eso?, No lo sé. Ya había perdido toda conciencia, pero en la distancia que se descoloraba escuché voces de hombres, perros ladrando y lo que supuse ser, un conejo blanco.

Me desperté en mi habitación en Londres. La vela en mi mesita de noche parpadeaba lentamente. Vi a mi madre y sonreí. Traté de incorporarme, pero fui retractada por el dolor en mi cabeza. Mi madre se apresuró a mi lado.

—Está bien querida. Estás en casa, sana y salva. No te levantes por unas horas más. Te diste un golpe muy desagradable en la cabeza. ¿Por qué has huido Alicia? Y lo más importante, ¿A dónde estabas huyendo? —mi madre preguntó, con su dulce rostro inclinado hacia un lado.

Si tan sólo pudiera recordar. ¿Por qué estaba corriendo? ¿A dónde estaba corriendo? ¿Por qué no me metí en el carruaje? —Yo-yo-yo no lo sé —dije, con mi cara comenzando a surcar en las remembranzas de lo que no podía recordar. La cara de mi madre se convirtió en sonriente, aunque sus ojos estaban preocupados. —Está bien querida. Sólo descansa y mejórate —dijo, y salió de la habitación.

Me quedé allí sentada, pensando. ¿Por qué no podía recordar? Quiero decir, recordaba todo lo demás. Mi nombre era Alicia, vivía en Londres, tenía 19 años, tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Había un recuerdo que me molestaba más. Era la visión borrosa de un hombre. Todo lo que podía recordar de él, realmente, eran sus grandes ojos verdes.

**

* * *

**

SOMBRERERO LOCO

El tiempo era justo como mi humor. Oscuro y tempestuoso. La lluvia solo siguió viniendo y viniendo.

Me senté en la mesa, solo, justo después de que el Lirón y la loca Liebre de marzo se habían marchado. Miraba fijamente hacia el frente, pero realmente sin observar nada. Sólo su cara y tal como lo había hecho antes, se desvaneció. Largué un puño sobre la mesa, haciendo que todo ahí se moviera. Escuché añicos y me quejé. Más tazas de té quebradas y nos quedaríamos sin ellas.

Miré alrededor de la mesa, no era una taza de té la que se había quebrado, era una tetera. La cogí y me di cuenta de que era la misma tetera en la que había metido a Alicia cuando los hombres de la Reina Roja habían llegado. Hice una mueca ante pensamiento y la azoté hacia atrás, añicos volaron por todas partes.

Me puse de pie con mis puños apretados. Miré hacia abajo y vi mi reflejo. Vi mi trasnochado cabello y mis ojos teñidos de rojo. ¿Por qué me pasó esto a mí? ¿Por qué decidí enamorarme de una chica que no podía tener? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Alicia?

¿Alicia, por qué te marchaste? ¿Por qué no aceptaste mi invitación para quedarte? ¡Por que ella no siente de la misma manera por ti, Sombrerero, termínala ya! ¡Pero no podía! ¡No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza! Me sentí tan desgarrado.

Entré por asalto en el bosque, desconociendo donde mi propio destino mentía.

Me quedé de pie en la plaza de la una vez gran ciudad. Había sido aquí donde la Reina Roja por primera vez había hecho su terrible reinado. El Jabberwauke había estallado su terrible fuego, matando a mucha gente inocente. Recuerdo ese día y siempre lo haré.

Pero aquí, me sentía raro. Era extraño, que me gustara este lugar. Me paseé, esperando algo.

Entonces, algo sucedió.

Allí, entre la oscuridad y la niebla negra, las siluetas de dos personas aparecieron. Caminaban cerca. Uno era alto, el otro pequeño.

Debí sentirme asustado, pero aun me encontraba entumecido por Alicia.

Alicia. Otra lágrima escapó de mi cara sonriente.


	3. ¡El sombrerero realmente se ha vuelto LO

**CAPÍTULO III**  
_¡EL SOMBRERERO REALMENTE SE HA VUELTO LOCO!_

**SOMBRERERO LOCO**

Ellos salieron de la niebla, discutiendo. Pensé que habían sido desterrados.

Se detuvieron a unos cien metros de distancia. Simplemente se quedaron de pie allí, ambos con sus caras rígidas.

—Sota de Corazones, Reina —dije como los mire fijamente a ambos, secando las lágrimas que cayeron por mi rostro. —Sombrerero —la Reina Roja dijo con disgusto. —Bueno, ¿no nos vas a entregar? —dijo Sota, sus penetrantes ojos eran como dagas tratando de apuñalarme. Negué con la cabeza. —No.

—Bueno, ¿entonces no estás yendo en contra de los deseos de tu reina? —preguntó la Reina Roja, con su barbilla un poco despuntada. —Sí —dije, sonriendo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Todavía me sentía entumecido. —Supongo que lo estoy.

—De verdad te has vuelto loco, Sombrerero —dijo Sota, mirándome fijamente. Me encogí de hombros. —Supongo. Tengo la lógica y la razón suficiente —dije, configurando el pensamiento. —¿Estás de nuestro lado? —preguntó la Reina Roja, con el rostro amenizando. Sonreí más amplio. —Supongo —Sota me miró con recelo. —¿Cómo podemos estar seguros? Sólo hace un par de días eras un leal servidor de la reina —dijo Sota, levantando el brazo en el cual le perforé con algún tipo de daga justo hace unos días.

—Bueno, tu también trataste de matarme, así que no digas nada —dijo la Reina Roja, pateando en la espinilla a Sota. Me acerqué a la pareja siempre discutiendo y saqué mi espada. La levanté y la Reina Roja se estremeció, cerrando sus ojos. Los ojos de Sota me pedían que lo matara.

Dejé caer la espada y las cadenas que los unían a ambos se habían roto. Ambos me miraron con asombro, uno contemplándome con decepción y el otro con alegría. —¡Oh! —la Reina Roja exclamó, mirando a su muñeca roja y observando con curiosidad a la luz finta que se asomó entre las nubes ahora nubladas. Sota sonrió, feliz de ser liberado. Allí entonces, corrió dentro del bosque. La Reina lució triste, pero luego me miró a la cara.

—Gracias Sombrerero. ¿Y cómo te lo voy a recompensar? —preguntó la Reina Roja, interrogaciones y sospechas absorbían su cara. —Con nada. Me siento tan insensible en este momento. Realmente no sé lo que quiero o lo que no quiero —le dije, mintiendo con los dientes de nuevo. Sólo había una cosa que yo quería, pero no podía tenerla.

—Tiene que haber algo —dijo con una voz jovial, aferrándose a mi cintura. —¿Huh? ¡NO DESEO NADA! ¡DEJELO ASI! —dije, con mi voz elevándose al final. Tosí. —Perdón por eso.

Escuché el crujido de algo en los bosques y un grito de asombro. —¡¿SOMBRERERO?

Me di vuelta y allí, de pie erguido con una oreja doblada, estaba el conejo blanco. Su reloj se había caído de su mano y él me miraba fijamente por detrás, con los ojos muy rojos. —Hola Conejo —dije, sonriendo. Él soltó un aullido bajo. —¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —dije, con mi sonrisa ampliándose más.

—¡Tengo que decirle a la Reina! ¡ALGUIEN, CUALQUIERA! ¡DIGALE A LA REINA! ¡EL SOMBRERERO REALMENTE SE HA VUELTO LOCO! —chilló el conejo antes de volver corriendo de nuevo al bosque. —Tenemos que irnos —la reina, dijo y yo asentí. La última cosa que quería ver ahora mismo era la cara llorosa y herida de la Reina Blanca. Me estremecí.

¿A dónde había ido mi lealtad? 'Con Alicia' una voz dijo en mi cabeza y estaba muy en lo correcto. Desde que ella se marchó, no me sentía verdaderamente leal a ninguna parte.

—¡Dile a la Reina que le mando saludos! —grité tras el conejo. La Reina Roja sonrió y me dijo: —Wow, ya estas infligiendo miedo. ¡Eres muy bueno en esto!

Me volví hacia el bosque, aún sin saber dónde mi destino mentía. Le dije a la Reina que me quedaría allí un poco. Yo no quería que nadie me viera o escuchara llorar.

**

* * *

**

ALICIA

—Desearía esposar al Lord —dije como bordaba mi nombre sobre una almohada. Mi madre había estado discutiéndome sobre ello durante días y yo no podía recordar por qué me había negado. Escuche el suspiro de mi madre y un chillido de placer.

—¡Alicia, de verdad! ¡Oh, tengo que ir a informarles! —mi madre me dijo, corriendo fuera de la habitación. Huh. Cuatro palabras y mi madre ya estaban haciendo planes.

**1 año después…**

Me desperté, como cada noche, con el mismo sueño. Que estaba cayendo y cayendo. Luego me quedaba atrapada en esta habitación y todo se volvía grande y luego se volvía pequeño. Encontraba una llave y cruzaba por una puerta. Desde allí, conocía a algunas criaturas extrañas. Yo no podía recordarlas plenamente, pero creo que había un gato. No lo sabía (o recordaba) todo, ¡algunos no los recordaba en absoluto! Pero allí, entre mis sueños, estaba el hombre con esos grandes ojos verdes. Era solo una sombra, pero podía ver sus ojos. Eran ojos felices, siempre llenos de asombro.

—¿Que pasa querida? —dijo Hamish, dándose vuelta en la cama para mirarme fijamente. —No te preocupes querido. Es solo ese sueño otra vez —dije, cerrando mis ojos una vez más.

* * *

La gente me pregunta ¿Realmente amas a Hamish? Desde luego digo que sí. ¿Qué voy a decirles? No, mi mamá solo me fastidió lo suficiente y no puedo recordar por qué había dicho que no, en primer lugar. Sí, entonces ellos me llamarían impar y extraña y...bueno lo captas.

Pero ¿realmente amaba a Hamish? No, yo nunca lo había amado. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Ya estaba casada con esa escoria de marido.


	4. Fuego despiadado

**CAPÍTULO IV**  
_FUEGO DESPIADADO_

**ALICIA**

¿A quién le importa si él me lastima? Las mujeres no son nada, se mantuvo diciéndome así. Yo no creía eso, pero él me lastimaría para demostrarlo. Hamish, ¿podía odiarte más?

Había tratado de escaparme muchas veces, pero había fallado horriblemente. Recuerdo a un hombre diciéndome que perdí mi muchosidad. Aunque la memoria fuera bajo el agua, podía escuchar la voz tan clara como el día. La voz era una voz feliz, sonando alegre incluso en ira. Yo sólo podía adivinar que esta correspondía a los alegres ojos verdes que estaban en mis sueños.

¿Me estaba volviendo loca?

Bueno, los sueños eran una cosa, pero imaginarse criaturas extrañas en la vida real era completamente adverso. Quiero decir, ¿un conejo blanco con un reloj de bolsillo? No podía decírselo a nadie, o me mandarían a un manicomio por seguro. Puede ser que es allí donde deba estar. No, Alicia, tranquilízate. ¡No estás loca! Solo chiflada. Papa siempre decía que algunas de las mejores personas en el mundo lo están. Sonreí al pensar en mi padre. Entonces la nube de tormenta creció encima de mí nuevamente.

Hamish me había arrebatado eso. Su padre estaba enfermo y sin su padre allí para protegerme, él simplemente se salía con la suya como un niño mimado. Maldito Hamish.

Las dos únicas personas en las que podía confiar eran Loretta, la criada y Niles, el mayordomo. Ellos fueron los únicos a los que les conté mis secretos y yo sabia los suyos. Niles y Loretta estaban enamorados. Pero en estos días, a un hombre negro casarse con una mujer blanca le estaba estrictamente prohibido. Yo nunca contaría su secreto, y, en cambio, ellos también guardarían el mío.

—Querida niña —comenzó Niles. —Tú no estas chiflada ni loca ni nada. Sólo eres una sobre activa imaginadora. No hay nada malo con ver cosas. Ahora, anda, antes de que alguien te vea, ¿bien? —yo asentí y rápidamente me moví por los pasillos. Niles había estado trabajando para nuestra familia desde que nací. Loretta había estado trabajando para la familia de Hamish desde ANTES de que Hamish naciera.

Maldito Hamish.

**

* * *

**

SOMBRERERO LOCO

El miedo se extendía por la tierra como fuego. Un fuego despiadado. Ellos gritarían y llorarían, pero no los escucharía. Algunos de los aldeanos de los pueblos que nosotros habíamos saqueado se convertirían en unos de nuestros soldados. Nuestro ejército poco a poco se volvía más grande.

¿Había yo matado a alguien? No. Simplemente no podía matar. Prendí fuego y causé dolor, pero ni una solo gota había sido derramada por mí. Muchas veces no tenia intención de causar dolor, pero mi corazón eran más duro ahora, más frío. Al principio, en los pueblos donde no sabían de mi... ¡ejem! ... cambio de lealtad, pensaban que estaba tratando de rescatarlos. ¡Tuve que hacerlo! ¡Tuve que hacerlo! Yo les decía corran, corran y nunca regresen.

Pero allí estaba esta ciudad que me había causado un dolor, cual me enloqueció a un más eficiente destructor. Habíamos llegado a esta enorme ciudad, pero nuestro ejército era más grande. Tajamos y destajamos por nuestro camino, hasta que llegue a una casa en la colina. Parecía desierta, pero escuché el llanto de un niño dentro de las cuatro paredes. Desde luego entre corriendo.

Miré alrededor, pero no vi a nadie. Hubo un crujido en la esquina y examiné los ojos azules de una niña. No sólo era una niña, era una niña perfecta con el cabello rubio. Ella me miraba de regreso con sus ojos llenos de miedo.

Alicia. Ese pensamiento dolió como dagas. Se parecía tanto a ella cuando Alicia era más joven… mi corazón se desgarró otra vez. Podía escuchar gritos y lloriqueos desde afuera.

—¡VETE DE AQUÍ! —dije como vi al ejército rápidamente acercándose. —¡Mamá! ¡Es el hombre malvado y aterrador! ¡El de los ojos que cambian de color! ¡MAMÁ! —ella gritó. Incluso sonaba como Alicia. Su madre había llegado, salió corriendo de unapuerta con un niño colgado en sus brazos. Su marido tenía dos niños cada uno en su agarre. Podía ver su miedo y traté de ayudar.

Pero cuándo di un paso adelante, la mujer gritó. —¡Por favor, si tienes algo de piedad desleal traidor, déjanos ser! ¿No has causado ya bastante dolor? ¿No sólo a los seguidores de Reina Blanca, sino a la misma reina Blanca?

Ella sostuvo al bebé llorando en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que tiró del brazo de la niña con su derecho. Para entonces, ellos ya habían entrado corriendo al bosque, para nunca volver.

Eso es lo que era. ERA un traidor. Había causado dolor cuando no tenía intención de hacerlo. Había causado bastante de todo esto. Era mi culpa.

Esa niña. Esa pequeña niña. Me dejó con el corazón abierto de par en par. Había rasgado mí ya todo roto corazón. Había sido casi capaz de olvidar a Alicia por un tiempo, pero aquella niña me había destruido otra vez.

Desde allí, no sostuve nada de amor. Sostuve amistades, pero no amor. No podía soportarlo por más tiempo.

¿Cómo esperaba vivir sin Alicia?

* * *

Estaba en la parte secreta del País de las Maravillas de la cual sólo pocos sabían. Uno de ellos era Mallymukun.

—¿Sabes cuántas leyes estoy rompiendo por hablarte de cerca? —dijo Mallymukun, su cara de ratón se tornó preocupada. —Realmente lo siento viejo amigo. Sabes que no te pondría en peligro si yo —dije, pero ella me interrumpió.

—Sombrerero —dijo ella, con su voz y cara tornándose tristes. —¿Sí? —pregunté, cuestionándome que la había preocupado. También necesitaba apurarme. No pasaría mucho antes de que ambas reinas vinieran buscando por ambos de nosotros. —Bueno, Sombrerero, es solo que, bueno. Todos nosotros te extrañamos terriblemente. Sombrerero, todos sentimos como si nos hiciera falta un parte de nosotros. Esto ha golpeado a la Reina Blanca muy duramente. Ella llora cada noche por ti, así como todos lo hacemos. ¿Sombrerero, por qué nos abandonaste así? —dijo ella, quebrándose en algunos puntos. Ahora lloraba.

—No llores Mallymukun. Por favor, no llores —dije, viendo a mis amigos (jóvenes o anitguos) llorar me hizo sentir como una persona horrible. —Tienes razón —ella limpió una diminuta lagrima de su cara y guardó la compostura de nuevo. —Ahora —dijo, cambiando a un tema diferente. —¿Qué necesitas ahora?

—Bueno, ¿sabes si Alicia ha regresado? —dije con un poco de esperanza. El ratón solamente suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. —Todos extrañamos a Alicia también. No te preocupes Sombrerero. Un día volverá —dijo Mallymukun, con su voz volviéndose baja.

—¿POR QUÉ TODOS SIGUEN DICIÉNDOME ESO? Sí, ella podría volver, ¿pero en cuánto tiempo? ¡Probablemente estará casada y con niños! —dije, con mi voz subiendo de tono. —¡ SÍ EXTRAÑO A ALICIA! ¿Quién no? —el Lirón se estremeció de nuevo.

Escuche algunos perros aullar desde los bosques y dije. —Querida Mallymukun, debo compensártelo algún día. ¡Pero por ahora debo marchar! —dije, corriendo en la dirección contraria del raro sonido de gruñidos.


	5. Huyendo

**CAPÍTULO V**  
_HUYENDO _

**ALICIA**

No podía soportarlo más. Tenia que huir.

—Niles —susurré como el hombre alto llegó a servirnos nuestra comida. —¿Sí, señora? —susurró en replica. —Puedo por favor hablarte a solas después —él asintió ligera e imperceptiblemente.

* * *

—Niles y Loretta, he guardado todos sus más grandes secretos y les ruego que guarden este —dije, con el filo de la medianoche acercándose rápidamente. —Sí señora —dijeron ambos, mirando alrededor del patio, sin ver a alguno de los guardias nocturnos de Hamish.

—Tengo que salir. He aprendido algo, bueno, en realidad, dos algos. Uno, Hamish tiene una amante. Lady Victoria —dije, escuchando ambos de sus jadeos de sorpresa. Asentí con la cabeza y continúe. —Y el segundo, bueno, tenía previsto casarse con la señorita Victoria. Y saben que no puedes divorciarte a menos que tengas una razón legítima. Muerte o inhabitables circunstancias. Así que adivinen cual de las dos esta planeando —dije, mi corazón estaba acelerado.

—¡Por favor, señorita, no juegue con nosotros! En realidad no querrá decir que planeaba matarla —ambos jadearon en horror. Asentí con la cabeza y Loretta empezó a sollozar. Niles la consoló con un apretado abrazo. —Lo escuche hablar del asunto con uno de sus otros amigos. Habló de su entero plan. Tenía la intención de matarme esta noche —dije, estaba asustada. Muy asustada.

—¡Bueno, entonces tiene que marcharse, ahora! Señorita, tiene que irse y no volver jamás. Le echaré de menos y no quiero que salga herida. Adiós —dijo Niles, besando mi frente. —Aunque no la he conocido por mucho, tengo que pagar por su amabilidad y confianza. Y si esta es la única manera de pagarle, lo hare —dijo Loretta, abrazándome.

—Por favor, dile a mi madre que la amo y que se cuide. Dile que debe entender y cuéntale todo lo que te dije. Me reuniré con ella un día. ¡Niles! —dije, corriendo de regreso hacia el hombre negro de edad. —¿Sí, señora? —dijo él. —Gracias por cuidar de mí todos estos años. Sinceramente, te echaremos de menos —dije, abrazándolo en un apretado abrazo de despedida. Él me devolvió el abrazo con un apretón y me dejo ir. Una lágrima cayó por su rostro mayor.

—¡Oh Niles! ¡Por favor, no llores! —dije, odiando verlo llorar. —Estaré bien. Vamos a estar bien. ¡Sólo tienes que marcharte, ya! Antes de que alguien venga a buscarte —asentí con la cabeza, asimile la despedida y corrí. En qué dirección y a donde, aun no estaba segura.

* * *

Corrí al bosque cercano. Una vez que estuve por allí, no pude encontrar el corazón de Londres y un barco que me llevara a América, la tierra prometida. América.

Me mantuve corriendo hasta que mis piernas cedieron. Descanse al lado de un viejo pino, sus enhiestos y ramas me ocultaban muy bien. Mi sudor corría por mi cara. Esta noche era una noche inusualmente cálida y la luna estaba mitad encumbrada en el cielo.

* * *

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, escuche un crujido en los arbustos. Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba, un animal carmín detrás de mí. -_¡Por favor, no seas algo peligroso!-_ pensé como el animal salió de detrás de los arbustos.

Bueno, creo que eso funcionó. Oh, genial. Mi sobre activa imaginación de nuevo. Era el conejo blanco otra vez. El del reloj de bolsillo. Se me quedó mirando con una mirada amplia. Luego, cayó hacia atrás. Con su pie izquierdo temblando un poco y luego se sentó de nuevo. Se frotó los ojos y me miró con la mirada amplia otra vez. Entonces, metió la mano en su pequeño chaleco y sacó un reloj de bolsillo. Lo señaló rápidamente y se precipitó hacia el bosque. ¿Iba seguirlo?

Volvió, miró a través de un arbusto y me observó. Me levanté y espere. Me acerqué y comenzó a correr de nuevo y corrí a la luz de la luna junto con él. Se movía de sombra en sombra, haciéndose difícil de seguir. Cuando llegamos junto a un roble viejo, que parecía estarse pudriendo, desapareció. ¿A dónde había ido?

No miraba al suelo cuando caí.

Mi cuerpo se volteaba y giraba en el aire. Estaba alzando mis manos hacia el mundo desde el cual parecía estar cayendo. ¿Era este mi final? Casi golpeé mi cabeza con algunos pianos y algunas lámparas. Me golpeó una silla, un yo-yo y una muñeca. Eso dolió. Por favor, díganme que estoy soñando.

Vi que me acercaba a una cama y me estrellé con ella, haciéndome volar en el aire una vez más. Grité a lo largo de todo esto.

Maldito conejo.

* * *

Sentí un estruendo y un golpe sordo cuando entré en contacto con el suelo, y me estrellé contra él. Caí de bruces al piso, pero sentía como si estuviera al revés. Rayos, eso dejará un moretón. Espera, si estaba al revés, no la ley del estado de gravedad establece que lo que sube, baja. Uh-oh.

Caí de nuevo, golpeando mi cabeza por segunda vez. ¡Dios! Sensación de mareo. Miré a mi alrededor y estaba atrapada en una habitación con al menos una docena de puertas. Traté en cada una, pero no abrieron. Genial.

Me volví y había una mesa en el centro de la habitación con un frasco y una llave. Intenté con la llave primero, pero sólo funciono en la puerta más pequeña, en la que yo no podía pasar a través. Solté la llave en la mesa y mire alrededor.

Estaba empezando a llorar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Regrese al frasco y leí su etiqueta. '_BEBEME'_ decía, así lo hice. Tomé un trago y tosí un par de veces. Entonces en ese momento sentí que el mundo a mi alrededor se hacia más grande. ¿Si quiera era posible? No, esto no era posible. _-Sólo si lo piensas-_ dijo la voz alegre en mi cabeza. ¡Espera, tal vez podría pasar por la puerta ahora! Pero un momento, la llave. Ahora que era pequeña, ¿cómo iba a conseguir la llave que estaba encima de la mesa de ahora sesenta pies de alto? Ugh, esto no estaba sencillo en lo absoluto.

Miré a mí alrededor y todo lo que vi fue esta pequeña caja. Me acerqué a ella y mire dentro. Vi esta tarta y la parte superior que decía '_COMEME'_. Así lo hice. El mundo se veía extrañamente pequeño ahora. Mi cabeza estaba pegada contra el techo y me encontraba encorvada. Hmm... Bien, creo que lo entiendo ahora. Puse la llave junto a la MUY pequeña puerta y bebí del pequeño frasco. A partir de ahí, me volví muy pequeña de nuevo.

Corrí a la puerta y la abrí con la llave ahora de enorme tamaño. La abrí a un mundo de colores brillantes, magníficas criaturas y ruidos maravillosos.

—¿Alicia? —escuché cerca de cinco voces gritar sorprendidas. Me volví y vi a un Lirón, un par de gemelos, un Liebre rabiosa y un conejo blanco. ¿DESDE CUANDO LOS ANIMALES PUEDEN HABLAR?

**

* * *

****  
NOTA:** Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo y por su paciencia por esperar actualización, quiero decirles que nunca planeé dejar la traducción solo tome unas largas vacaciones de traducir porque llevaba cerca de dos años traduciendo continuamente, pero ya estoy aquí otra vez, también quiero avisarles que todos los capítulos ya están corregidos (me refiero a los anteriores) así que no encontrarán ni una sola falta ortográfica. ¡Viaje Bueno!


End file.
